Momentos, Detalles, y su forma de ser
by nedia
Summary: momentos,pensamientos, formas de ser y detalles! muchos detalles! LilyJames!
1. Locura

**Hola gente! Como estáis todos¿? Por fin se acercan las navidades! Lo siento pero soy la típica melosa a la que le encantan estas fiestas, el frío, las luces y la familia!**

**Por eso, y algo adelantada…quiero regalaros este nuevo fic. Igual se hace algo largo, pero intento hacer los capitulos cortitos y asequibles a nuestro tiempo. (un fic ameno) De todos modos, aquí teneís el primer cap.! Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún comentario vale? Un beso enorme a todos que hayan leído hasta aquí!**

**Ahm..los personajes ya sabemos todos a quien pertenecen. (J.K.Rowling)**

**LOCURA**

**-**definitivamente…lo tuyo es grave.

Y con esa simple frase, Lily Evans lo vuelve a dejar plantado en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la sala común.

James solo sonríe y se apresura a salir detrás de ella.

Lily le lleva ventaja y a punto está de girar la esquina del pasillo.

-eso quiere decir que te preocupas por mí.-no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

Porque lo que Lily no sabe, es que James está convencido de que ella está loca por sus huesos, aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

-no, Potter, eso quiere decir que lo tuyo es muy grave.-eleva la voz mientras lo único que queda es el oír alejado de sus pasos.

James se revuelve el pelo. Entra con decisión a la sala común y se deja caer en el alféizar de la ventana, cubierto de cojines rojos. A su lado, sus dos amigos jugando al ajedrez sobre el tablero levantan la mirada.

Es sirius, con su sonrisa socarrona, quien comienza a meterse con él.-pobrecito Jamsie..

Remus sonríe compadecido del chico de gafas y regresa su mirada al tablero de ajedrez. Le toca mover a él.

-Esa chica tiene algo…lo sé.-dice tajante, defendiéndose del bobalicón de su amigo.

Sirius afirma.-un par de t..-pero no puede acabar la frase porque James le golpea la cabeza.

-jaque-aprovecha Remus a hablar antes de que los otros acaben en una pelea.

-¿jaque? ¿cómo que jaque?-Sirius no parece creérselo y mira con recelo el tablero.-me has hecho trampas seguro….vaya mierda, tío.-acaba diciendo al ver que mueva donde mueva, el castaño le volverá a hacer jaque seguro.

Decide olvidarse del ajedrez y se vuelve divertido al de gafas que mira a través de la ventana.-venga ya, James…es una chica…como cualquier otra.

James asesina con la mirada a su amigo y suspira pesadamente.-no, es diferente.

-¿solo porque ha sido la única que te ha dado calabazas?.-por fin la voz de Remus se mete en la conversación.

James niega con la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto desesperado.-sí…no sé…¿cómo puede mantener amistad con Snape? ¿no la convierte en una chica especial?

Sirius resopla y se estira y bosteza.-no, la convierte en una chica rara…y tonta, por demás.

James intenta golpearle de nuevo pero Sirius se aparta sonriendo.-bueno vale, tonta no, pero rara seguro..¿cómo coño puede hablar con Snivellus?

Remus, ofendido, sale en su defensa.-realmente la amistad no tiene fronteras…

Pero no sigue hablando sobre la estupida diferencia de casas que parece mantener el colegio al apreciar la mirada impactada de sus dos amigos. Sabe que ha dicho un sacrilegio…no por el tema de las casas…sino por el tema de Snape.

-¿habéis visto sus ojos?-pregunta entonces James, recostándose sobre la pared.

-no jodas que tiene dos.-responde con sorna Sirius abriendo los ojos como platos

Remus sonríe ligeramente y James suelta una carcajada jovial.-su color…es verde.

-más razón para que no te guste.-deja escapar de nuevo Sirius, con un gesto de repugnancia.

Remus y James saben que el verde no gusta al joven canuto. El verde es sinónimo de serpiente, es sinónimo de Slytherin…es sinónimo de reglas y creencias absurdas. El color verde es sinónimo de odio para Sirius. Porque hasta la moqueta de su casa tiene que tener matices de ese color. Y todo lo que tenga que ver con su casa, es sinónimo de resentimiento.

-el verde significa esperanza.-repone el tema el de gafas.

Sirius bufa con ironía.-pues yo si fuera tú no la mantendría con ella…¿y de dónde has sacado eso, de una revista de chicas?

Remus cruza el entrecejo.-solo hace falta que te esfuerces.

Sirius bosteza de nuevo.-lo que hace falta es que te busques a otra.-Se inclina hacia atrás hasta quedar en equilibrio sobre una pata.

A James le entran ganas de pegar una buena patada a la silla y ver el trasero de su amigo en el suelo. Pero no lo hace. Porque sabe que habla despreocupadamente. Porque sabe que él no es como Remus.

Porque Remus parece haber entendido que Lily para James no es una chica más, aunque él no se haya preocupado mucho de demostrarlo, y sin embargo, Sirius no llega a ser tan profundo en esos temas.

Porque Remus siempre va a pensar antes de hablar, pero a Sirius para hablar no le hace falta pensar.

James observa como Remus le propone otra partida al moreno y se reclina de nuevo sobre la pared, pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Mira con fascinación el cielo, que se empieza a teñir del rojo del atardecer, y vuelve a pensar en ella.

Es su pelo cobrizo recogido en esa insulsa trenza lo que consiguió llamar su atención en un primer momento. Sonríe con añoranza. Porque era el blanco perfecto para gastar una broma. Aún recuerda la propuesta de Sirius el primer día del primer año"¿a que no te atreves a cambiar el color de pelo a alguna niña?"

Tras ese incidente, James supo que esa chica no le agradaría nunca. No, porque había esperado que ella llorara, que ella le insultara, hasta que ella se chivara! Pero para nada se esperó esa patada en la espinilla que ella; con su pelo verde apagado, le propició con un gesto de verdadero odio. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse al nuevo tono de luz. Cuanto se equivocaba con ese pensamiento.

Si al principio todo era llevarse a matar entre ellos, todo cambió durante el tercer curso.

Las miradas desafiantes por parte de él seguían estando, las miradas con profundo desagrado por parte de ella también.

Pero cuando vio que esa mirada también la dedicaba a algunos mayores de la casa slytherin que se metían con ella, algo cambió en el interior de él. Algo que recriminaba a regañadientes que esa mirada solo debía estar dedicada a él y a nadie más que a él.

Por eso, para acabar con aquello, decidió hacerles frente a los capullos de quinto que sólo se dedicaban a meterse con la pureza de sangre de alumnos más pequeños.

Sí….se llevó una buena embestida de pies de gelatina y Sirius una buena sarta de escupir babosas. Pero la recompensa no tuvo precio. Los ojos verdes de Lily le miraron en principio desconcertantes, para luego, con un reproche de resignación, cambiarlos a total recriminación.-"-nadie te ha pedido ayuda, Potter"

James cierra los ojos y se quita las gafas para frotarlos con gesto abatido. Nota como han encendido la chimenea de la sala común y se pregunta que hora es. "nadie te ha pedido ayuda, Potter" Sonríe con diversión. Es soberbia, orgullosa y una malagradecida. Solo con él. Es una ventaja. Ella es así solo para él.

A veces piensa si está loco. Luego se defiende a sí mismo que han sido sus ojos y su rebeldía, su pelo y su cintura, sus piernas y un sin fin de ella lo que le ha enloquecido.

-jaque mate.-la voz de Remus hace que James abra de nuevo sus ojos, se ponga las gafas y mire directamente a Sirius esperando su reacción.

-joder Remus.-se queja él recostándose hacia atrás.-me tienes que explicar como haces trampas sin que te vea.

-eh! Que yo no hago trampas.-se defiende el castaño cruzando el entrecejo.-soy mejor que tú y punto.

James carcajea cuando el otro refunfuña, sonríe, cierra los ojos con altanería.-nadie es mejor que yo en nada.-y termina diciendo eso con voz firme y determinante.

La sonrisa de Remus se une al carcajeo de James.


	2. Mal genio

**Hola! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutéis! Un beso!**

**Por cierto! Mil gracias Ginny-Potter151! Porque me has dejado un review! Así que este cap! Te lo dedico! Bonita! Un beso grande! (espero que te guste)**

**MAL GENIO**

Lily está en uno de esos días. Eso es lo que James determina al ver su gesto sombrío, que da casi miedo.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio se metería con ella. Pero James no está en su sano juicio cuando se trata de ella.

Por eso sonríe cuando ella pasa a su lado. Se revuelve el pelo sin darse cuenta.-¿Qué hay Evans?

Y Lily ni siquiera para, ni siquiera le mira, ni siquiera se vuelve. Sigue andando con paso firme y desafiante. Camina deprisa, y a pesar de dar verdadero temor, consigue mantener su refinada actitud.

No levanta demasiado la pierna, no dobla mucho la rodilla ni da pasos agigantados. Y misteriosamente, mantiene el contoneo de caderas.

James se apresura a seguirla deprisa. Casi tiene que correr para llegar hasta donde está ella.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Le da igual que Sirius, unos metros por detrás haya farfullado "ya estamos de nuevo". Le da igual que las chicas de alrededor le miren expectantes, y que algunos chicos sonrían previendo la contestación de la pelirroja, mandándolo al cuerno,lo más seguro.

Le da igual porque se ha dado cuenta de que Lily está muy muy enfadada. Y quiere saber porque. Necesita saber que es lo que le ocurre a su chica. Porque es su chica….porque llegará a ser su chica.

Lily sigue andando sin mirarlo, taconeando más deprisa que otros días. James intenta volver a preguntarle pero ella gira a la derecha y empieza a subir las escaleras. Haciéndole caso omiso

Por un momento parece que el moreno desista. Parece que el desplante de la chica ha conseguido abrirle los ojos. Ella no quiere hablar con él.

Pero solo por un momento, porque él cruza el entrecejo y se apresura a subir las escaleras, de dos en dos.

La expectación en el pasillo ha perdido fuerza y cada cual sigue a lo suyo. Sirius rueda los ojos y resignado se vuelve hacia Peter.-¿te hace una partida de ajedrez?

En las escaleras del siguiente piso solo se oyen los pasos de dos personas, de una muy malhumorada, y de otra que parece a punto de gritar un par de cosas.

Y sin embargo, un "crash" consigue que los dos sonidos de pasos paren al instante. Lily porque ha pisado el escalón falso.

James porque se ha quedado quieto dos escalones por debajo.

-mierda.-se oye musitar a la pelirroja.

James sube despacio, pasa al lado de lily y desde un escalón más arriba la mira. Ella, desafiante, le devuelve la mirada. El chico presiente que si hace un amago de sonrisa se llevaría una buena bofetada. Por si acaso solo le mira. -¿Qué te pasa?-vuelve a preguntar, despacio. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Lily forcejea un poco intentando sacar su pie del agujero formado en las escaleras. No contesta.

James cruza el entrecejo y el vago recuerdo de la rubia de la noche anterior se cruza por su mente.-¿es por mi?-pregunta entonces, anhelando aunque fuese una mirada de la pelirroja.

Y lo consigue. Ella levanta su mirada, entrecerrando mucho sus ojos.-¿Qué dices,idiota?

-¿es porque estuve con esa chica ayer en la sala común?-pregunta con un brillo impaciente en los ojos.

Lily abre los ojos sorprendida, y James jura ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero es solo cuestión de segundos. Segundos en los que vuelve a entrecerrar sus ojos verdes.-lo que me faltaba.-susurra volviendo a tirar con fuerza hacia arriba.

James suspira y saca sus manos de los bolsillos.-espera..no seas bruta.-dice cogiendo los brazos de la pelirroja.

Ella se revuelve y lo empuja hacia atrás. –no me llames bruta, imbécil.

James cruza el entrecejo.-está bien.-dice tajante. Baja dos escalones sin mirarla.-allá tú.

Está dispuesto a marcharse. Pero conoce a Lily. Sabe que tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta de que en esta ocasión no tiene razón de ser que esté así con él. Y justo al final de las escaleras escucha la voz de la pelirroja.

-Potter.-solo usa su apellido. James se vuelve y la ve. Ella le mira con la cabeza ladeada.

El moreno sonríe y sube despacio los escalones. Vuelve a pararse delante de ella.-¿sí?

La chica frunce el ceño y mantiene los labios muy apretados. Se cruza de brazos y alza la cabeza. Es graciosa porque a pesar de estar en una situación como esa, intenta ser orgullosa. -¿no piensas ser un caballero?

James alza las cejas incrédulo y a la vez divertido.-si mal no recuerdo me acabas de…

-Está bien Potter…tan sólo ayúdame.-no es una petición. Más bien parece una orden.

Y James podría dejarla ahí, plantada como tantas veces le ha dejado ella. Pero vuelve a sujetar los brazos de la pelirroja. Le mira y ella gira la cabeza, con su mirada fija en la pared. Sonríe con diversión. Tira un poco de ella, pendiente del pequeño pie de Lily.

Mira con atención el calcetín gris de la chica y se percata de una mancha algo más oscura. Abre los ojos y busca la verde mirada de ella.

-estas sangrando.-dice flojito.

Lily arruga la nariz. Le duele, James sabe que le duele. Lo sabe, pero también sabe que ella no va a ceder. No va a permitirse el lujo de confesar que le duele y que está conteniendo las lágrimas.

Se agacha hasta la altura de su rodilla. Merlín sabe que no quiere desviar su mirada. Pero sus ojos actúan solos y estudia su pierna….su poca pierna descubierta. La falda se mantiene por debajo de la rodilla y el calcetín, algo más arrugado, por debajo del muslo.

Traga saliva porque sabe que se está jugando el que ella le mande al infierno.

Se concentra en el pie y toca con suavidad el tobillo. Ella se mueve incómoda. Tiene que estar incómoda.

No se le ocurre ningún hechizo para deshacerse de las astillas que se clavan en el pequeño pie de la pelirroja. Se muerde el labio y con presión tira hacia arriba. Agradece que Lily no lo insulte, ni le diga que es un bestia. Agradece que no se eche a llorar ni que haya exclamado un "ay" de dolor. Agradece que ella tan solo se haya agarrado a la barandilla de piedra.

-tienes que ir a la enfermería.-dice James subiendo hasta su altura.

Lily afirma deprisa y vuelve a portar su mirada tosca.-gracias.-masculla en voz baja.

James podría responderle un "de nada", podría hacerse el gracioso y preguntarle que es lo que había dicho, podría soltarle un "nada de gracias, me debes un beso" Pero sabe que no es el momento. Y no quiere perder más tiempo. –te acompaño a la enfermería.-vuelve a informar, tajante.

Lily sube un escalón y parece tantear sus posibilidades.-no me duele tanto.-susurra con voz apagada.

James sujeta su brazo y deja que ella apoye parte de su peso en él. Hay tensión. Los dos la notan en el ambiente.

El moreno sonríe.-mira que no darse cuenta del falso escalón.-deja caer, con voz amistosa.

Lily frunce el ceño.-mira que no darte cuenta de cuando una no quiere hablar contigo.-dice con voz algo chillona.

-pero al final estas hablando conmigo.-responde él con cierto triunfo en sus ojos.

-por fuerzas mayores.-repone ella arrugando la nariz.

Ya están llegando a la enfermería. No han vuelto a hablar en todo el trayecto. James cree que ya es momento de proponerle que le debe una. No vacila en decirlo con voz divertida.-bueno...¿para cuando esa cita?

Lily lo suelta con desprecio. –Merlín!.-exclama con voz desesperada.-eres odioso.

-y tú tienes muy mal genio.-responde él con un sonrisa, ofreciéndole de nuevo su brazo.

Lily rechaza su apoyo y entra cojeando a la enfermería. Sola.

El moreno sonríe y se revuelve el pelo. Incluso ese mal genio que ella tiene le vuelve loco.


	3. Puntos

**Notas de mi!: gracias ****kotte-potter****Kmilita. ****Va por vosotras, guapas! Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo! (yo no es que este muy satisfecha..pero vamos…intentare mejorar!) Un beso**

**PUNTOS**

-cinco puntos menos…a cada uno.

Sirius protesta y se aleja dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Mal hecho.-Black!-grita entonces.-cinco puntos menos.

Sirius se vuelve y aplaude efusivamente.-eso Evans…encárgate de dejar a cero el contador de tu propia casa.

Algunos ríen ante el comentario ácido del moreno. James tan solo mira la reacción de la pelirroja. Furiosa, se acerca hasta Canuto. El chico le saca bastante altura. Pero ella sería capaz de intimidar a quien se lo propusiera.

Claro que Sirius también es la típica persona que no se deja intimidar por nadie.

James no lo tiene claro todavía. ¿Quién de esos dos ganaría una pelea?

-deja de hacerte el gracioso, Black. Sabes bien que si el contador se quedara a cero es porque a ti te interesa bien poco ganar la copa de la casa.

-hombre, Evans…prefiero la copa de Quiditch la verdad.-confía el moreno con un vitoreo por parte de muchos seguidores del deporte mágico.

Lily enarca una ceja y James sabe, porque la conoce y conoce ese gesto, que no se avecina nada bueno.-tú sigue por ese camino.-dice suave, con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

Sirius cruza el entrecejo y James se apresura a estar cerca de los dos. Por si tiene que mediar.-¿me estas amenazando?-su tono de voz es duro y para nada amistoso.

Lily se cruza de brazos y se mira las uñas en un gesto claramente desafiante. A James le parece encantador. Le dan ganas de comérsela a besos. A Sirius, en cambio, le produce una sensación incómoda en el estómago. Se está riendo de él.

Mira a James, que porta una sonrisa en la boca y se enfada. Se enfada con él, con esa sonrisa sincera y con esa estúpida chica que no hace más que volver a su mejor amigo un idiota.

Cuando el moreno se da cuenta de la expresión de profundo rencor que guarda Canuto deja de sonreír y se acerca hasta él. Le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda.-vamos, Sirius.-intenta calmar con voz apegada.

Pero él se aparta con un gesto hosco. Huraño se aparta de James y se acerca hasta la pelirroja, que le mira enfadada.

El de gafas se apresura a poner su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Éste se agacha un poco hasta la altura de la mirada verde de Evans, que relampaguea de desdén.-no vuelvas a amenazarme.

James hace presión con su mano sobre el hombro de sirius y tira hacia atrás.-no seas idiota.-susurra el de gafas.

Pero Lily se adelanta.-no me intimidas, Black.-escupe ella furiosa.

Cuando Canuto saca su varita deprisa, James empuja al chico de la camisa hacia sí.-mírame Sirius. Ya basta!-exclama ofendido.

El aludido abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido. La mirada cristalina de James muestra determinación. Y el color caramelo de sus ojos se ha oscurecido.

Hay un silencio absoluto en la sala. Sirius se suelta de las manos del chico y levanta las manos con una sonrisa ácida y cargada de ultraje. Y con una última mirada a James desaparece por las escaleras, dirección al cuarto.

James suspira pesadamente y se vuelve hacia Lily, que le mira sorprendida y con un deje de preocupación. Remus está al lado de la pelirroja, sujetando sin fuerza su brazo.

James mira a Remus, niega con la cabeza como si solo con mirarse se entendieran y sale de la sala común.

Sabe que Sirius hoy no lleva un buen día. Sabe que pocas veces pierde así la paciencia. Es él quien suele perderla, no su amigo.

Por eso sabe que Sirius está cabreado. Con él y consigo mismo. Porque al final del día reconocerá que se ha pasado, se acercará hasta Lily y se mostrará como siempre. Hará algún comentario que consiga sacar de las casillas a la pelirroja y después se mostrará hasta cariñoso…a su forma.

Pero James también sabe que las pocas veces que Sirius pierde la paciencia actúa sin pensar. Y puede llegar a ser verdaderamente cruel.

Y, que demonios, ha sentido un nudo en el estómago al ver la mirada cargada de rencor de su amigo.

-¿de verdad te piensas que iba a golpearla…o algo así?

La voz de Sirius hace que James levante la mirada hasta su amigo. Sonríe de forma apagada.-claro que no, payaso.-dice, cargado de algo parecido a la humillación. Como iba a pensar eso de él.-¿Qué clase de amigo te piensas que soy?

Sirius se encoge de hombros y se deja caer por la pared hasta quedar sentado al lado de James.-el que en cuanto puede se anota un punto a su favor delante de la chica que le gusta.

James alza las cejas.-tu haces lo mismo.-repone tranquilo.

Sirius carcajea.-no jodas, hombre...a mi no me interesa ninguna _**tanto**_ como para hacer eso.

James se sonroja levemente. Por fin Sirius ha caído en la cuenta. –lo que no quita que ella no tuviera razón.

James rueda los ojos divertido.-y tú siempre tienes razón.

-siempre.-contesta él, estirando los brazos.

Existen esa clase de amigos que han de estar todo el día bromeando entre ellos, existe esa clase de amigos que necesitan contarse sus penas y pensamientos más profundos con un deje de agonía. Pero también existe esa clase de amigos que con el silencio se sienten cómodos el uno junto al otro. Porque existe esa clase de amigos que los une como hermanos.

-lo siento.-termina diciendo James, aunque sabe que no es necesario. No cuando se trata de Sirius.

Y efectivamente, Canuto se levanta bostezando.-no seas marica..anda vamos…que tengo que meterme con Evans.

James sonríe aceptando la mano de su amigo, que le ayuda a levantar. Y es justo entonces cuando se oye el paso apresurado de alguien. Y cuando ambos chicos levantan la mirada se encuentran con la pelirroja a lo lejos, que en seguida cambia el ritmo a más pausado y lento.

Se acerca despacio y James se percata del gesto aliviado en su rostro. Pasa por su lado, como quien pasa por allí, con aire satisfecho y se aleja con la misma elegancia y altivez que tiene siempre.

Lástima que James conozca que ese pasillo no tiene ningún final. Y por la sonrisa altanera que porta Sirius, parece ser que su amigo también lo sabe.

-¿dónde vas Evans?-pregunta con sorna Canuto.

Lily no contesta, pero por el color de sus orejas, que James llega a divisar tras esa mata de pelo recogida en su típica recta trenza, se da cuenta de que ni ella tiene respuesta para eso.

-pues parece que sí que has ganado puntos.-se hace oír la voz de Sirius, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.-ahora se preocupa por ti.

James tiene ganas de sonreír pero por alguna razón nota sus mejillas algo más calientes, y casi podría jurar que se ha sonrojado. Le dan ganas de pegar una colleja a su amigo e irse de allí deprisa y cuanto antes. No le apetece encontrarse con la mirada verde de la chica cargada de reproche por el comentario.

Lily para y se vuelve hacia ambos chicos. Se acerca cruzando el entrecejo. Sirius guiña un ojo y comenta un "yo no me quedo aquí" mientras se va apresurado del pasillo.

A James le gustaría hacer lo mismo. Se nota en su rostro que está nervioso. Porque nunca se ha delatado él mismo como hacía un par de horas en la sala común.

Lily se cruza de brazos.-no te vayas a creer eso.-se apresura a decir.

James asiente fervientemente. No quiere objetar que el rostro de la chica está colorado y que, efectivamente, lo que parece es precisamente eso. Que ella esta preocupada..o lo estaba.

Lily evita la mirada del chico.-solo te buscaba para…quitarte puntos. No parece muy convencida.

Y James abre los ojos extrañado.-¿Por qué?- La verdad es que la manía que tiene ella por quitar puntos es un tanto misteriosa. Aunque realmente, se encargue en las clases de recuperarlos cuanto antes.

-por…-parece estar buscando alguna razón lógica.-por estar a punto de enzarzarte en una pelea.-termina diciendo, satisfecha por esa razón buscada de forma rápida.

-si mal no me equivoco he sido yo quien he evitado una.- y James no se equivoca. Él ha sido el mediador. Él ha salvado la situación.

-bueno..-contesta ella algo nerviosa.-pero yo no..

James sonríe cuando comprende lo que ella está intentando decir.-tu no lo has pedido, lo se.-la interrumpe portando una sonrisa.

Lily le mira sorprendida y James juraría que casi ha visto un amago de sonrisa en sus labios. –entonces, Black y tú…

-no pasa nada.-termina James, intuyendo el nerviosismo de la chica. Lily quiere saber si ellos están bien. Lily sí estaba preocupada.

-bueno..pues eso.-Y la pelirroja se aleja por donde, minutos antes, se había alejado Sirius.

James la ve marcharse. No se digna en recordarle que,de hecho, no le ha quitado ningún punto, y cuando ella ha desaparecido, pega un salto y levanta el puño. Como cuando consigue una victoria en el campo de Quidditch. Sonríe abiertamente y sus ojos parecen brillar más.

Definitivamente, había ganado algún punto.

**Hola otra vez…nada ..que si habeis llegado hasta aquí….darle al go! Go! Go! Jeje y dejarme alguna crítica! Gracias!**


	4. Desafío

**Notas de mi!: Hola a todo el mundo! No tengo tiempo para agradeceros personalmente los reviews a cada ****un..pero**** si me da tiempo a decir:::: Mil gracias a todos!!!!**

**Y por cierto……………FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que os guste!**

**DESAFÍO**

Lily mira el reloj de pulsera y aspira aire intentando calmarse. Vuelve a mirar el reloj y bufa.

James hace unos segundos que la ve desde las escaleras. Estando ella allí, no puede salir de la sala común. Por mucho que tenga en su poder la capa.

Decide quitársela, porque está perdiendo el tiempo.

Lily se deja caer en el sofá refunfuñada. Se cruza de brazos y de vez en cuando mira el reloj de pulsera.

James camina hacia el cuadro de salida con altanería y como quien no se da cuenta de que hay alguien más acompañándole.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas a estas horas, Potter?-pregunta con voz fría y cansada.

James sonríe como un niño travieso a quien acaban de pillar. No menciona que ella también está levantada a horas indebidas.

Y sin embargo, como si la pelirroja leyera su mente, repone con voz aguda-yo soy prefecta y puedo y debo mantener el orden. Y desde luego, el que tu te vayas a estas horas a dar un paseo nocturno, no es para nada mantener el orden. Es saltarse las reglas.

Está alterada, habla deprisa y se frota las manos, seguramente porque hace frío…o simplemente porque quiere petrificarlo pero sabe que lo último que tiene que hacer es utilizar la magia.

James se encoge de hombros.-si no te he dicho nada.-repone con tranquilidad.

-bien…vale.-su voz suena algo chillona.-pero yo sí que te he dicho que te vayas a tu cuarto.

James niega con la cabeza con resignación.-¿Cuándo aprenderás que por mi bien no sigo tus consejos? Si te hiciera caso hace tiempo que debería haber desaparecido.

Lily se ajusta su bata azul añil y se cruza de brazos.-harías un bien a la humanidad.

James se consiente carcajear.-permíteme que lo dude.-se acerca hasta ella y se sienta en uno de los sofás.-¿qué harías tu si yo desapareciera?-pregunta guiñando uno de sus ojos con picardía.

Lily sonríe con malicia.-vivir más tranquila, sin duda.

James sonríe con sinceridad.-no pareces ser esa clase de chica a la que le gusta la calma.

La pelirroja tiembla un poco, y de nada sirve que se abrace a ella misma ni que se ajuste con más fuerza la bata. James palmea el cojinete del sofá con complicidad.

Ella, que le mira primero con desconfianza, termina sentándose a su lado.

-deberías irte a dormir…hace frío.-aconseja el de gafas tapando, sin embargo, a la chica con su capa.

Le pasa por encima la capa, pero por el reverso. Si la hubiera utilizado con normalidad, las rodillas y piernas de la chica hubieran desaparecido ante sus ojos. Se hubiera vuelto casi invisible y James está seguro de que ella confiscaría su preciada prenda.

-que te crees tu eso.-responde ella con obstinación.-hoy soy capaz de quedarme todo la noche haciendo guardia para que tú no salgas de la sala común.

James cruza el entrecejo y con disimulo, observa el reloj de pulsera de la pelirroja.

-se que estás metido en algo.-sigue ella subiendo la capa hasta la cintura.-y no pienso dejarte salir.

El chico se revuelve el pelo de manera inconsciente. Está nervioso. Y piensa que quizás…y solo quizás..si le cuenta la verdad a Lily, ella le de el permiso.

Vuelve a pensar y llamándose incrédulo decide mantener la boca cerrada.

Pasan los minutos en silencio. Y el chico puede apreciar como la chica parpadea de forma más seguida, como queriendo permanecer despierta.

Se permite el lujo de observar su perfil. Porque queda claro que ella no le mira. Su nariz respingona, rodeadas de numerosas pecas que le aportan un toque infantil y divertido. Sus labios…y que labios! Rosados, esponjosos…y seguramente suaves. Lástima que James no los haya probado……….todavía.

Y se acaba de dar cuenta de que Lily tiene el pelo largo…muy largo. Con un flequillo que casi tapa sus chispeantes ojillos verdes.

-¿Por qué no te cortas el pelo?-pregunta él sin casi darse cuenta.

Ella parpadea un par de veces, se despereza un poco y le mira realmente enfadada.-¿y a ti que te importa? ¿quién eres tu para meterte con mi pelo?

-no..-repone él.-si no me meto con tu pelo. Es que jamás me había fijado en que lo tenías tan largo. Siempre lo llevas recogido.

Lily refunfuña y sube las piernas al sofá,se sube un poco más la túnica y le mira con desprecio.-arréglate el pelo tú primero.

James sonríe con diversión.-no me estoy metiendo con tu pelo.-repite.-es solo que si lo tuvieras corto no tendrías más remedio que llevarlo suelto.

-no me voy a cortar el pelo tanto como para no poder recogérmelo.- confiesa ella, algo enfadada.-para estudiar molesta un montón tener los mechones sueltos.

James carcajea por la información. Ya debería haber supuesto que sus estudios debían ser la razón.

-pero con esa trenza no lo luces igual.

Lily enarca una ceja, incrédula, y bufa de forma incómoda.-¿quieres dejarme a mi y a mi pelo en paz?

-si es verdad!-exclama él.-Si lo llevas siempre recogido tu color de pelo parece más castaño apagado que cobrizo pelirrojo.

-Merlín.-suspira.-..Potter cállate!

Y con esa orden, ella da la conversación por terminada. Se recuesta sobre el sofá y descansa su cabeza hacia atrás. Solo consigue que James sonría con confianza.-te vas a quedar dormida.-canturrea con voz amistosa.

Lily arruga la nariz. A james le encanta como lo hace. Lo que James no conoce aún es que la pelirroja sabe que él se ha desafiado en un duelo con Snape.

-no tendrás esa suerte, Potter.-contesta ella.

-¿sabes que si yo quisiera me iría ahora mismo de la sala común?-pregunta el moreno.-¿Qué me podría pasar…que me quitaras puntos?

-y que consiguieras un buen castigo.-añade ella.

-y que consiguiera un buen castigo.-repite él, cavilando. –tampoco pierdo tanto.

-¿Qué pasa, potter?¿que si no sales hoy de aquí vas a quedar como un cobarde?

James la mira con los ojos muy abiertos.-lo sabes.-susurra con asombro.-¿cómo demonios lo sabes? Ya te ha ido Snivellus con el cuento.-dice con tono rencoroso.

Lily le mira de soslayo.-eso no es asunto tuyo. Lo sé y punto. No vas a salir de la sala común.

James se levanta con un gesto enfadado.-me parece muy bien que quieras ejercer de prefecta….pero..

-De "peros" nada.-entrecorta ella, levantándose también.

James cruza el entrecejo. No es tan idiota como para obedecer a la chica cuando su honor está en juego. Por mucho que esa chica le traiga loquito. Por mucho que esa chica sea su futura mujer. Se acerca hasta el cuadro de salida.-puedes quedarte con la capa y esperarme si quieres.-masculla.

Lily se apresura a interponerse en su camino. Sus ojos verdes le miran con advertencia. "ni se te ocurra salir" le dicen cargados de autoridad.

Y sí. Cuando él le mantiene la mirada, el verde de sus ojos parece cambiar a desafío.

Pero son solo unos segundos. Porque en seguida bajan la guardia al encontrarse con los ojos color caramelo del chico cargados de reproche e indignación.

-no vayas.-dice con voz apagada.-por favor.

James,en cambio, no baja la guardia. Es su decoro lo que se juega en esa noche. Es su respeto. Es su nombre.Y sobre todo, el nombre de Remus.

-tu amiguito se ha pasado de la raya.-informa él.-no tiene que difundir ideas absurdas sobre nadie…y menos si ese nadie es amigo mío. –musita con desprecio

Lily tapa el cuadro colocándose delante, con sus brazos extendidos y su cuerpo.-él no va a difundir nada...él no tiene pruebas de nada.

James cuadra la mandíbula…está serio…muy serio.-Me basta con que amenace como lo hizo hoy.

El moreno aún recuerda la sonrisa burlona de Snape en la mañana. Aún recuerda como se ha acercado a él y ha susurrado "se vuestro secreto". Cabe decir que James solo ha carcajeado y se ha burlado de él, como siempre. Pero también es cierto que el brillo de los ojos negros de Snape no le ha dejado buena sensación en el estómago. Alegar que el slytherin está loco y con falta de un buen polvo no ha bastado a James para quedarse tranquilo.

-tenéis suerte de que no le haya mencionado nada a Sirius.- Y es verdad. Si Sirius se hubiera enterado, esa noche no sería James el que se presentara en el tercer piso en el viejo pasillo que da acceso al desván de la limpieza.

Y desde luego esa noche no habría magia de por medio. Sirius se liaría a hostias contra el slytherin hasta dejarle bien clarito que si abre la boca un poquito más será su fin.

Y está claro que no hubiera esperado a que Lily se durmiera. Le hubiera dado igual que la pelirroja le hubiera chillado, castigado o maldecido.

Lily le mira con desaliento.-si vas a ir,sólo le vas a dar la razón. Y él no la tiene.

James aprieta mucho los puños, tanto que sus nudillos se blanquean. Lily está informada de las sospechas del slytherin…eso ya supone un riesgo. Pero por otro lado..la pelirroja tiene razón. Todavía tiene en su mente el "si quieres lo hablamos esta noche, Potter…y veremos quien tiene razón"

Lily suspira.Tiene aspecto de estar cansada.-él no va a ir, Potter. Es solo una tonta idea para asegurarse de que lo que cree sobre Remus es verdad. Piénsalo un poco ¿vale? ¿Cuándo has visto a Severus batirse en un duelo?

James sigue mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la chica. Tiene razón…como casi siempre. Tiene razón. Deja de apretar sus puños.

Ella parece notarlo y sonríe aliviada.

-buenas noches.-se despide el moreno dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose al cuarto. Es frustrante saber que tiene razón cuando él quería haberle dado un buen escarmiento al slytherin.

-pero..-Lily delata su incertidumbre.-¿te vas?

James vuelve a sonreír.Por mucho que esté frustrado,su chica siempre consigue apaciguarlo -es hora de dormir ¿no?

Y aprecia el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Seguramente la pelirroja se ha dado cuenta de que su pregunta ha sonado…tonta, siendo las dos y diez de la mañana.

Pero sabe salir del paso. Se acerca hasta el chico y le mira desafiante.-no quiero que vuelvas a bajar.

James asiente y guiña un ojo con júbilo.-¿seguro que no quieres que te haga compañía?

Lily entrecierra sus ojos.-no te pases de listo Potter.-contesta.

El chico se encoge de hombros y comienza a subir las escaleras de los chicos dirección a su cuarto. Pero vuelve a bajar tras hacerse una reflexión.

-Lily.-La pelirroja se gira y lo mira atentamente, invitándole a continuar. No se molesta en recordarle que debe llamarle Evans.-Es la primera vez que nos despedimos sin que tú me hagas un desprecio.

La pelirroja parece algo ofendida.-¿me estás acusando de algo, Potter?

James enarca las cejas.-es que es cierto. Siempre eres tú la que me mandas al cuerno.

Lily cruza el entrecejo y sonríe sospechosamente.-tienes toda la razón. Y pienso, además, que no hay que perder las buenas costumbres…así que Potter…

James ya sabe lo que va a continuar. Por eso sonríe complacido. Porque a pesar de que la chica se despida hoscamente, ha sido una buena velada. Y sabe que ya no es igual que hace años atrás.

-vete al cuerno.-termina la chica, deleitándose con su propio sarcasmo.

James hace una especie de reverencia y la ve alejarse hasta las escaleras que conducen a los cuartos de las chicas. Sonríe orgulloso ,porque ella, a pesar de mantener casi toda la noche esa verde mirada de desafío, se ha marchado con un gesto satisfecho en su rostro. Y que mejor recuerdo al irse a dormir que una sonrisa de su preciosa pelirroja.


	5. ¿preocupación?

**Notas: Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Bueno…pues aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo. Repetir (al igual que en mi fic "que no te soporto") que lo he escrito de manera rápida y sin pensar mucho, porque no tengo tiempo. Pero que por otro lado, lo he escrito con toda mi ilusión de no haceros esperar mucho! Lo siento de todos modos por la tardanza.**

**Por no perder mucho más el tiempo, agradecer los reviews a **kmilita, Marion Coleridge, Narumi7 y Kotte Potter! Por vosotras chicas!!!

**¿PREOCUPACION?**

Literalmente, la pelirroja aborda a James en la salida de clase de pociones. Remus se despide del moreno y se lleva a la fuerza a un Sirius que mira detenidamente a la pareja.

-tengo que hablar contigo.-dice con un tono áspero y frío.

James le pregunta con la mirada que es lo que le ocurre. Pero ella solo le cita en la sala común después de comer.

Y se va. Se aleja del moreno sin darle ninguna explicación. Por primera vez ha dejado desconcertado al chico. Porque no tiene ni idea de que querrá decirle su pelirroja.

Fantasea imaginando que igual ha decidido tener una cita con él. O que por fin ha decidido admitir que le gusta. Que está perdidamente enamorada de él.

Y debe tener una cara increíble de bobalicón porque nada más ver a sus amigos, Sirius le pregunta si por fin la pelirroja ha decidido acostarse con él.

James pega una colleja al que se supone que es su amigo y se sienta en frente de Remus. Mira en diagonal, dos asientos más a la derecha y descubre que Lily le esta mirando. A ÉL! Le sonríe con picardía y ella suspira resignada, desviando su verde mirada.

Eso no quita que James la siga mirando. Y que por culpa del estúpido de Sirius comience a imaginarse cosas mucho más picantes que el que ella pueda aceptar una cita.

Y sin siquiera poder evitarlo, James Potter comienza a sentir mucho calor y siente que se ha sonrojado.

Sirius y sus malditos comentarios.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Son las dos y media de la tarde. Queda media hora para que comiencen las clases. Y la sala común esta a rebosar de estudiantes con demasiada somnolencia como para levantarse de los sofás.

Pero Lily y James no están en la sala común. Ella ha sugerido hablar en el cuarto de él. Ella y no James.

Si hubiera sido al revés, seguro que el joven Potter tendría marcada la pequeña mano de la pelirroja en su mejilla.

La cuestión es que ahí es donde se encuentran. Lily de pie, mirando a su alrededor el desordenado cuarto de los famosos merodeadores.

-¿Qué pasa, que los elfos domésticos ya no se atreven a entrar a vuestro cuarto para limpiar?

James sonríe con algo de apuro. Y es que, de nuevo Sirius, no había podido elegir otra mañana para vaciar su baúl y el de todos los demás porque no encontraba unos calcetines de la suerte.

-bueno..-comienza el chico ofreciendo a Lily sentarse en una de las camas (al menos hechas)-¿de que querías hablar?

Lily mira la cama con detenimiento y se vuelve hacia el moreno. Sin sentarse.

-hoy hay luna llena.-dice bajito, aunque firme.

James no parpadea. En su interior está preocupado. Ella lo sabe. Es ya un hecho. Pero no quiere confirmárselo. Por eso, espera paciente a que ella continúe. Aunque Lily espere una reacción; un gesto por parte del moreno, James no piensa dárselo.

-venga, Potter.-suspira ella, solemne.

El moreno sonríe con picardía.-¿es acaso una indirecta para quedar?

Lily arruga la nariz mientras le devuelve una sonrisa cínica. No hace falta que le conteste. James ya sabe que la respuesta; si la hubiera, sería negativa.

-nadie va a quedar esta noche..¿Está claro?- es una orden. James ya conoce el tono de marisabidilla que utiliza Lily. Ya conoce el tono de mandona que utiliza siempre luciendo y enseñando la gran p de prefecta.

James se encoge de hombros y da unos pasos hasta dejarse caer en una de las camas.

-pues ya quedaremos otro día, mujer.-dice, bromeando. Intentando alejar los pensamientos acerca de Remus de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-lo digo en serio.-repite ella cruzándose de brazos y escudriñando con su mirada al moreno sonriente e irritablemente tranquilo que tiene delante.

James evita su mirada. Y maldita sea!, Lily sabe que él sabe de que está hablando. Y pensaba que igual cedería. Y le desquicia pensar que James pueda cometer alguna locura.

Sabe que Remus es un licántropo. Y sabe que Sirius, Peter y James, son amigos de Remus. ¿Conclusión? Lily suspira pesadamente dando la espalda al muchacho.

Por eso, no se percata de que James se ha levantado hasta que se encuentra con su cara a escasos centímetros de ella.

Tener sus ojos color caramelo tan cerca, consigue que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

-¿no estarás preocupada?-su tono es suave. Casi maduro.

Lily se muerde el labio, acorralada.-no, claro que no.-contesta, apurada.-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Y James sonríe satisfecho. Satisfecho de conocer a su chica. Orgulloso de apreciar las mejillas sonrosadas de Lily, y saber que son a causa de él.

-bueno.-interfiere de nuevo LIly.- las clases están a punto de comenzar.

La chica esquiva el cuerpo del muchacho y avanza con rapidez. Tanta que no ve la tapa del baúl de Remus. Tropieza casi a cámara lenta y pierde el equilibrio. Cae sobre un montón de ropa, que juraría que huele a algo que ella conoce.

James suelta una carcajada. Se acerca y le tiende una mano.-¿acaso quieres arrugarme la ropa?-pregunta con diversión.

A James. La ropa huele al chico. Lily arruga la nariz, nerviosa, y se levanta sin ayuda del moreno.-Merlín, vuestro cuarto parece una leonera.-refunfuña con vergüenza.

Y se acomoda la falda y desaparece del cuarto como un torbellino. James se revuelve el pelo, alterado. Y es que, las piernas de la pelirroja han conseguido que su mente echara a volar.

Quizás, sí que tenga un problema después de todo. Porque ha visto miles de piernas, pero nunca ha necesitado ir al cuarto de baño y mojarse la nuca. Y muchísimo menos ha necesitado utilizar su mano para apaciguar sus pensamientos; sus malos pensamientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿dónde te has metido la primera hora, tío?-le pregunta Sirius con enfado.-ya podías haber avisado. ¿a quien se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de poner Historia de la magia a las tres de la tarde?

James no le contesta. Se acerca hasta Remus y le da un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.-¿Qué tal?

Y el rostro pálido de Remus es todo un poema. Sus ojos parecen cansados, y su mirada transmite una tristeza infinita.

Sirius le revuelve el pelo castaño mientras James ojea a su alrededor, porque sabe; y de hecho, así es, que Lily les está mirando. Le sonríe con confidencialidad en un intento de calmarla. Porque la manera en que ella se muerde el labio, no deja muchas opciones para saber que la pelirroja está algo preocupada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

cuando llega la noche, Sirius y James se disponen a bajar de la sala común. A Peter no ha habido forma de despertarlo, así que han decidido dejarlo dormir. Para ser francos, una rata no sirve de mucha ayuda si el "tema" se les sale de las manos.

En la mirada del joven Black, se aprecia diversión y entusiasmo. Como un niño revoltoso que va a cometer una trastada.

Y antes de que él, baje un escalón más y se plante en la sala común, James le tira de la camisa, mirando fijamente al pie de las escaleras.

Sirius, extrañado, sigue la misma dirección y se encuentra con la mismísima pelirroja sentada en la alfombra del suelo, apoyada en la pared. Tapada con su bata añil y durmiendo, aparentemente tranquila.

Sirius mira a su amigo con intención de preguntarle que se suponía que hacía ella allí, o con intención de gastarle una broma a su amigo. Pero la intención se queda en eso, porque la mirada de James le deja desconcertado.

Su mejor amigo está sonriendo de una forma casi tierna. Y jura que le dan ganas de vomitar. Pero es tanto sentimiento lo que expresan los ojos canela a través de las gafas de su amigo que se queda desarmado.

Ya ha entendido que esa chica ha tocado fondo en él.

Pero siempre le sorprende la forma en que ella, sin saberlo, consigue sacar lo mejor de James.

Y vuelve a mirar a la pelirroja. Y sonríe con cariño al conocer ese dato de que ella le hace feliz.

Y hacer feliz a su hermano, la convierte directamente, en alguien a quien tener muy en cuenta.

Pronto le pega un codazo a su compañero, haciendo que James masculle un "joder, Canuto" que consigue sonsacarle una sonrisa..-¿te traigo el babero, james?

El de gafas sonríe y con un gesto de cabeza, le indica que continúe, con cuidado. Con mucho cuidado.

Se tienen que quitar la capa invisible para poder pasar de uno en uno. James se la cede a Sirius, que es el primero que baja.

Y cuando James pasa al lado de Lily lo más sigilosamente posible, se queda observándola con el ceño fruncido. –no puedo dejarla así toda la noche.-susurra al vacío.

De la nada, aparece Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.-si te parece la llevas al cuarto, no te jode.-se vuelve a poner la capa.-venga Prongs, que hay prisa.

-ve yendo tú.-determina él. –espérame al otro lado del cuadro. Ahora salgo.

Sirius rueda los ojos con resignación, aunque su amigo no pueda verlo, y se apresura a salir de la sala común.

James, por su parte, se agacha a la altura de la pelirroja y la eleva con cuidado, sujetando fuerte su espalda y sus piernas, agarrando sus muslos de manera delicada.

Podría haber utilizado la magia, hubiera sido más sencillo. Pero ¿a quien queremos engañar? James sabe que esa oportunidad no la puede rechazar así sin más, con un simple encantamiento.

Si hubiera utilizado la magia, nunca habría sabido lo condenadamente pesada que ella resulta, lo engañoso que es su cuerpo grácil. Tampoco hubiera sentido esa suave piel en sus manos. Ni hubiera tenido la cabeza de la pelirroja apoyada en su pecho. Con todos los mechones rojos sobre su linda carita.

La deja como puede sobre el sofá, deseando que ella no despierte. Aunque soñando que ella despierta y agradecida y entusiasmada le da un morreo con sabor a frutas.

Seamos realistas. Si ella despertara, la mejilla la tendría marcada por la bofetada que ella le daría. Y además, no le dejaría salir de la sala común. Y Remus es Remus. Y Lily es Lily.

Se siente algo ridículo cuando la tapa con la bata azul, se siente como un principito de esos de los cuentos, o como un galán de esas telenovelas muggles.

Pero tampoco quiere que ella pase frío en la noche. Reza porque se despierte un poco más adelante y desista de hacer de guardiana. Realmente lo reza porque no le gusta la idea de que por la mañana, se levanten todos los hombres de Gryffindor y vean a ese precioso angelito durmiendo sobre el sofá.

James se rasca la nuca. Ahora que la observa bien, precioso angelito,precisamente, no resulta. Duerme con la boca semiabierta, y está realmente linda, pero esa respiración agitada y fuerte que tiene le quita parte del encanto. O quizás le da más.

El moreno nunca pudo creer que podría pasarse el tiempo mirando como duerme alguien.

Decide que ya es la hora, y se acerca rápido hasta el cuadro.

-¿Potter?-la voz somnolienta de la pelirroja consigue que se lance en picado detrás de uno de los sillones.

Asoma la cabeza por un costado y la imagen de Lily le hace sonreír con ternura. Parece una niña pequeña, frotándose los ojos, sentada en el sofá.

Suspira, agradecido, cuando ve que ella, después de mirar alrededor, extrañada, vuelve al pie de las escaleras de los chicos y se sienta en la alfombra, se tapa con la bata, y apoya su cabeza sobre la pared.

Si eso no es preocupación, que baje Merlín y lo vea.

**Hola…otra vez la pesada…nada, muy rapidito..Deciros que adelante con vuestras críticas (que soy una chica fuerte y aguantare lo que sea) jejeje. El siguiente lo trabajare más, de verdad. **

**Un beso enorme**


End file.
